


A Switch of Fate

by Silveryfeather



Series: The False Timeline [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Adventure, Alien Marriage Rituals, Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Eventual War, F/M, Family, Gen, Graphic Description, Let Elfangor be remotely happy, Literally an Alternate Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bonding, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Tragic Romance, Xenophilia, child birth, not really a fix-it, nothlit, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: A different choice at a crucial time changes everything.A whole new universe is laid out for Elfangor. But is this really the paradise he dreams it would be?





	1. Prologue

"Elfangor… I really don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe there’s somewhere else we can go, anywhere. Anywhere but Earth.” Loren bit her lip, her eyes darting around the storm around us. “There has to be another way.”

I stood still, My gaze focusing intensely upon the human Loren. I could feel my chest tightening as the storm around us starts fading into the background. Why didn’t she want to return home?    
  
<Another way?> I repeat, quizzically. Did I misunderstand her? Doesn't she want to go home?

“Elfangor, just you and me. We can hide the Time Matrix on some other planet or something, I don’t know, somewhere with no one else.” She whispers, her blue eyes searching my own main ones. I could hardly breathe, my chest felt like it was being compressed by some unknown force. Just us?

  
Another planet? But what other planet can we flee to? 

<Loren, there isn't another planet.> I was stiffening now. We needed to leave now before we aged any further! Loren already looked so different, no longer a child it would seem.

“But there are other time-lines… right?” She asks hopefully.

<Other time-lines?> It was such an archaic concept. Was there multiple time-lines? It didn’t seem like there could be but yet, I wanted to believe her.

Perhaps… we could? 

But how? How could we find another time-line? How could we imagine one such as that?

<Loren I do not think it will work. Even if we did manage to enter a new timeline, there is a chance that it wouldn’t be that different from our own. We could still be in the same place as we were before.> Time was quickly passing by and we  _ needed  _ to leave. We were aging still.    
  
“Maybe… We can imagine it like we imagined this place.” She waves her hand in front of herself, motioning towards the storm.   
  
<You want to create another scape such as this?> It was an incredulous concept. Why would she wish to do such a thing?

“Elfangor, if we don’t try then how do we know?” She was stepping close, reaching out to touch me. I did not move away from her nor did I deny her when she places a hand upon my arm. 

“Please, let’s just try. Let’s change everything without… losing our memories of each other.” 

Her strong human fingers curled around my arm, tightening their grip. I breathed in deeply through my nose. I wanted to trust her but I was afraid of what might come of this. I was afraid of botching the new timeline and creating a world that was far worse than our old one.    
  
But what if this time-line had no war?

Arbron would possibly still be an andalite and not a horrid aberration. Alloran could possibly be not infested and free. What if this universe did not have the same failures as our old one? We could possibly fix all of this. It  _ could  _ possibly happen.

No death.

No battles.

No yeerks.

We could still know one another...

It was such an alluring thought. Could we possibly do it? Is the Time Matrix at all capable of doing this?

But as Loren had said, if we don’t try then we won’t know. How much worse can things get than this? How much could we ruin in an attempt to return to a new time-line? What happens to us if we do?

So many questions and almost no answers. 

I had to make my choice now. We did not have anymore time.

<Very well Loren, I will trust you. Let us find a new time-line.>

 

End of prologue 


	2. New Hope

Loren nods to me, already reaching to touch the Time Matrix. I stared at her for a moment before doing the same. We looked to each other, knowing that if we fail to do this properly then we could end up worse than we are now.

  
Our hands hover just above the smooth ball, each of us waiting for the other to touch it. But moments passed and neither of us moved.  
  
“Maybe you should do it Elfangor.” Loren says, breathing in deep. I was surprised by her suggestion. Didn’t she want to create a new timeline?  
  
I should do it?  
  
<Are you certain?> I asked, already feeling the stress of having to make one myself. What if I fail? <Maybe we should do this together.>  
  
“No Elfangor, _you_ do it.” Loren was starting to insist upon me to do so. I was surprised by how insistent she was. Why did she want me to do this?

But we couldn’t waste anymore time here. The Visser was bound to return and we certainly were aging still. This responsibility weighed heavily upon my shoulders.  
  
<Very well.> I started reaching down just as she did so. I still didn’t feel like I should be doing this. There was so much depending on me to do this correctly and so many possible ways for me to fail. But where should I go to? How shall I change this?  
  
Just as my fingers touch the orb just, an answer came to mind.  


* * *

  


“Elfangor!” I felt a pair of strong, yet soft hands upon my shoulders. They were clenching onto me while a feminine voice shouts at me.  
  
“Elfangor, wake up!” I was giving a hard shake and that was more than enough.

My eyes snapped open while my back hooves kicked out under me. I boosted myself to my hooves as my stalks swiveled around nervously, looking our for what was shaking me. My gaze settled upon the yellow haired human in front of me.

She looked older. No longer was her face rounded and soft but much more shapely. Her body was curvy as well with some odd swells on her chest that certainly weren’t there before. She was taller, much taller.  
  
<Loren?> I felt confused. Why did she look so uneasy? But then it came rushing back to me.  
  
I swiveled my stalks around again, taking in the sights around me. Beside me was a dome ship, crashed into the earth like some kind of great beast that had fallen. The dome was completely intact but the engines looked like they had been completely destroyed. There were far more dents in the hull and it looked like the dome was cracked as well.

I sucked in a deep breath, my hearts starting to pound in my chest.

All around us andalites were trotting back and forth from the ship, carrying equipment. It looks like they were already starting to fix the fallen warship. I was relieved that many others had survived the crash at least.  
  
“Elfangor! We’re on Earth! At least… I think we are.” Loren was glancing around at the green trees circling around the field the ship had crashed in. Or at least the field the ship had created when it crashed.

The scenery was rather green, a bit too much green. It certainly wasn't lovely to look at but it was far better than waking up on a wasted planet. But as I look to the sky, I noticed it was tinged a light green, not blue. No, this certainly wasn't Earth.

I was about to say something but I realized that she was holding the time matrix in her hands. I sucked in a deep breath through my nose, glancing around with my stalks.  


There was someone running to us far in the distance.

<Loren! Hide it, quick!> I hissed.  
  
<Elfangor, good to see that you’re awake. I was wondering if the crash had done too much damage to you.> The voice that greeted me sounded familiar. It sounded like Arbron’s own voice but… more mature.

<Arbron?> I nervously step forward as Loren hid the time-matrix behind her back. I don’t know if that’ll hide it from sight but it’ll certainly hide it from this andalite.

This andalite did have the same body-type and coloring as Arbron though their features were sharper, less childish than Arbron’s. This andalite was certainly attractive but not attractive enough to garner attention around him. But yet, they were still rather small in size, a characteristic of Arbron.  
  
<Oh good, you at least remember my name.> The andalite sneers, keeping an eye on Loren. He comes to a stop in front of us with his usual self-absorbed smile on his eyes.

He wasn’t a Taxxon! Perhaps it had worked!

  
<What happened Arbron! What happened to our domeship?> I motion quickly to the crash with my tail, trying to hide my joy at this discovery.  
  
<Oh, you did hit your head after all.> Arbron gives the ship a cursory glance as he replies, <We got hit when we came out of z-space in the middle of an asteroid field. It’s great there was a habitable planet in this system.>

<Ah.> I didn’t know if I should’ve felt this relieved or not. No, yeerks didn’t cause this crash. That certainly was a positive.

“So where are we anyway?”  Loren spoke up beside me. Ah, that was going to be my next question.

<Some planet, it doesn’t have a name.> Arbron replies.

So this wasn’t Earth after all.

Loren looked disappointed for a moment but then just smiled up at me. I could see relief on her face.

<You better come with me Elfangor. The only reason why you’re not working is because you passed out during the crash.> His eyestalks swept across the field before he motions for me to follow. <Don’t want to be a bad example in front of the _arisths_ , right Elfangor?>

 _Arisths_?

Weren’t we _arisths_?

<Very well Arbron.> I dipped my stalks to him, making him snort at me in amusement. Glancing over at Loren with a stalk, I followed him close by.

The work was considerably light considering the amount of damage was done to the ship. It was mostly us transporting supplies from the ship out to the quickly forming colony around it’s base. Scoops were already being dug out and roofs being pitched up above them. I was proud how quickly my people were able to recover.

Loren followed me around but kept out of the way. I could tell several of the senior andalites were annoyed by her presence. Several of them waved her off or made her go off far away from what they were working on. She disappeared for a few hours at one point only to return without the time matrix. I was glad she decided to hide it somewhere.

As the day drug on, I was getting more and more anxious. I _needed_ to talk to Loren about what was going on or what we were going to do next. But if I started acting out of what was ‘normal’ for this timeline, then I was certain I would be sent off to the temporary infirmary or somewhere where I won’t get any privacy.  
  
The day turned to dusk and a warm glittering green crossed the horizon. Stars were starting to appear above us in the greyish-green night.

The temperature was also dropping fast.  
  
<Perhaps we should find a scoop.> I was shivering lightly while I stood next to Loren. Loren glances around not even shivering which made me a bit envious.

“Yeah, I guess you guys aren’t really good with the cold huh?” She asked, looking at me with pity.  
  
I felt myself shivering again before I nodded my stalks. <My coat is light allowing me to not overheat. In cold weather like this, it’s useless because of how thin it is. How come you’re not cold?>  
  
“Oh, this feels like good spring temperatures.” Loren grinned while I stared at her in shock. Were humans really this adaptable? This was a rather unsettling thought.  
  
After shaking off that off, I went off to find Arbron. I managed to find him settled in front of a scoop looking around with his stalks.

<Oh good, I was wondering what you were up to.> He gets to his hooves, smiling.  
  
<Are you not cold?> I asked, noticing he wasn’t shivering like I was.  
  
Arbron ran his fingers through his fur, revealing that it was double layered unlike mine. A trait found in andalites that used to live in the north. To say I was jealous was an understatement.

“Hey, can I touch your fur?” I nearly jumped when Loren spoke beside me. Touch his fur?

<Loren that is rather-> I start before getting cut off my Arbron.

<I believe you can, just don’t tear some out.> I jerked my main eyes to Arbron, looking at him incredulously. He simply blinks back at me while Loren steps up to him, reaching out. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy as her fingers ran lightly through his arm.

Why hadn’t she asked to touch my fur?

“Huh!” She ran her fingers through his fur again, making Arbron laugh.

<Soft right?> He was smirking a bit.

“Very! It’s like… touching a cloud!” Loren happily begins to pet him now.  
  
<You are able to touch water vapor?> Arbron was impressed, so was I.

“Well um… No.” She takes a step back, her face flushing red around her cheeks. “You know how clouds look soft? I imagine if you could it would feel like how you feel… sort of.”  
  
<Ah.> Arbron was frowning at her a bit while staring at me with a stalk.

I shivered again, wrapping my tail around my middle as I do. <Is there perhaps a scoop I can occupy?>

<I’m standing in front of it.> He answers, stepping aside. I was hoping for something a little bit more private but I couldn’t expect to have my own scoop. So I dipped my stalks to Arbron, stepping past him.  
  
<Thank you.> I pushed Loren with my tail into the tent with me. I had many things to talk with her about. Arbron followed me with a stalk but pulled it away once I entered the tent.

I felt relieved that the tent had a built in heating system. I was glad they were building newer models with this feature. I closed the flap behind us.  
  
<It worked!> I was elated.  
  
“Yeah… sort of… You’re still in the military though. I thought you didn’t want to.” Loren mumbled, glancing around the scoop. It was true I didn’t want to be in the military but so far things have been better.

<Perhaps I might be able to take leave and we can…> I stopped there. What could we do? Loren was a human, there wasn’t any reason she would even be allowed to continue being with us. She would have to be returned to Earth and her memory wiped of the experience.

My back legs nearly gave out at this.

<I completely forgotten.> I hung my head.

“Forgot about what?” Loren turn to me, a worried frown aimed towards me.

<That you could still have your memory erased…>

“O-Oh yeah…” Loren looked down with a frown. I knew she was thinking. Her gaze was focused upon the ground now before it focused upon me.

  
<Do you have an idea?> I asked her, curious.  
  
Loren sat down on the ground with a small thud, placing one leg over the other making them cross at the front. She was silent a few moments more before she breathes out slowly. “Maybe…”

I lower myself in front of her, laying down with a small thunk. <What do you have In mind Loren?>  
  
“You know how you guys change forms? Er… Morph I think you called it.” She looks up to me, her eyes squinting.  
  
<Morphing, yes. But what does that have to-> It didn’t take me but a moment to figure out what she was pointing towards. <You want me to morph?>  


“No Elfangor, I want to morph. They won’t erase the memories of one of their own… Right?” Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she looks up at me hopefully. I felt my breath catch in my throat, surprised by her suggestion.

Of all things she could've asked to be done, that was the one thing I couldn't grant for her and wouldn't grant for her. To throw away her own life just to be with me... was unthinkable. I couldn't ask that of her.  
  
<That can not happen. Seerow’s Law forbids us to share our technology with lesser species.> A very good reason not to do it.

Loren was on her feet, shaking her head quickly at me while kicking the orb far behind herself. She was looking towards the flap of the scoop, startling me for a moment. I twisted around a stalk just to see Arbron standing there with a smug look.

<She’s asking to be able to morph?> He stretches for a moment before closing the flap behind himself. He looks Loren up and down with his stalk then back at me.  
  
<Yes Arbron, but you know that is against Seerow’s Law. We can not give our technology to less intelligent beings.> No matter how much I would want it. I was afraid of what might happen to the both of us if I did.  
  
<Seerow’s Law? Elfangor, since when was this made?> Arbron looked baffled. I could hardly help snapping both of my stalks to look at him.

He didn’t know about Seerow’s Law? How much has changed in this time line? Perhaps, the war with the yeerk hasn't happened? One could only hope for that.  
  
<Elfangor, she _could_ possibly get it if we sneak it to her. The superiors will be displeased but we’ll probably be given _aristh_ duties for awhile.> He was looking at Loren with a stalk. Loren was looking between us with an excited look. I felt like I was about to collapse onto my back legs. <But why would you want to? Her memory is going to be erased.>  
  
“That’s why I want the morphing technology! I want to become one of you so I don’t _have_ to have my memory erased.” When she said that, I felt my hearts were about to burst. She shouldn’t _have_ to do that! That is the whole reason why I brought us here. So we didn’t have to sacrifice anything. If anyone should be the one to, then it should be me.  
  
<That’s pretty smart, but we don’t have but a few female nurses on board. Only one of them is near our age, a little bit younger in fact.> I noticed the look that glazed over his eyes at the mention of females on board. There were so many things that were different!

Females on a warship? That was something that _never would_ happen in our last timeline. So many things were falling into place that I could hardly believe it. It felt like too much of a coincidence or maybe this was what I wanted all along?

No, no that couldn't possibly be it. I couldn't have wanted Loren to become one of us.

<Anyway, considering how Elfangor has been following you around, I believe he is infatuated with you.> I started when he suddenly says this.

I had a sneaking suspicion Arbron has been watching me closely lately. I do admit that I did have some affection for Loren but I didn't realize that Arbron, or at least this Arbron, was paying attention enough to see this.

“Yeah, I guess he is.” Loren glances up at me, her blue eyes examining my face. I felt the fur on my shoulders rising as my face began to burn.  
  
<Will you both stop.> I quickly stomp a hoof on the ground, glaring at Arbron with a single stalk then at Loren with my other stalk. Loren glances down with a shy smile while Arbron gave me a look as if he was wanting to push it further.

“So you want to help then Arbron?” Loren asks, mercifully moving the conversation in another direction.

<I think Elfangor would be pretty sad if you forgot him.> Arbron smirks at me as he says this.

< _Arbron. > _I felt another wave of embarrassment wash over me. He just doesn't know when to stop.

I couldn't help but glare at Arbron, warning him not to. But considering this was Arbron, I should've expected him to say yes to helping her. Even as the two of them smugly looked between each other then at me, I felt betrayed.

<So how about I sneak a Escafil device from storage tonight and we pay a visit to some of the females?> The two of them were already discussing how they were going to do it. But I was figuring out how to talk Loren out of making a mistake. I couldn't let her do this.

But as this conversation continued on, I knew I had to stop them.

<How do we know this is going to work? What if they still erase her memory?> I knew that wasn't a huge possibility but what's stopping them from considering her not an andalite still? She might be andalite in DNA but her mind is still human.

Loren falls silent, just as Arbron as well. Arbron was looking at me with a curious expression upon his primary eyes. Loren's upper teeth were biting down on her lower lip as she looks off to the side.  
  
“Elfangor, this might be the only way I could stay with you.” She whispers softly.  
  
<No, there are other ways. I could become human instead if it comes to it!> I was too quick to say that. Why had such a thought entered my mind? Would I be happy as a human?

I knew I would be happy to go with Loren. But to give up my body...

Just as she was planning to do.

“Elfangor!” Loren looked surprised. Arbron, who had silently been standing there listening, suddenly stomped a back hoof. He was looking at me with all four eyes, panicked.

I breathed in through my nose slowly, knowing I should've thought that through. How could I save myself this time?  
<Loren... we- you should think about this. This is quite the large decision you're making.> I slowly start, gazing at her steadily with my main eyes. Loren was biting her lip harder now. <Once you become a _nothlit,_ there is never going back. You'll never be a human ever again.>

As I said this, I was looking at Arbron with a stalk. I knew this Arbron probably didn't know how it felt, but the Arbron I knew was well acquainted with it. I felt relief for a moment that this one won't be experiencing that. At least if I can do anything to prevent it.

  
<Elfangor is right, maybe you should think about this. Perhaps... we can come up with another solution.> Arbron gently tells her, glancing at me with a stalk. He knew I was staring at him. But I couldn't describe the relief that came over me.

Loren was silent for a few moments, her gaze switching between me and Arbron. She was nervously picking at her skins, slowly looking to the ground. I was glad she was thinking about it.

“O-Ok Elfangor, I'll think about it.” She sighs, giving in. I couldn't help the smile that came over my primaries. Maybe once she had thought it over she would understand how much of a silly idea it was. We needed to come up with a new plan.

Perhaps we can use the Time Matrix one last time for that. But I had no idea if that would work twice or if we would end up in another timeline that wasn't as nice as this. But one part of our plan worked and I was glad for that.

Now all we needed to do was figure out the next part.

 

* * *

 

I step out of the scoop, blinking against the morning sun as I did. All around me, warriors were either heading off to preform their morning rituals or already running around to feed.

I was half thinking of joining some of the leaving warriors for the ritual but a light tug on my hip made me freeze. I turn a stalk towards Loren, who was rubbing her eyes as she walked up beside me.  
  
“What, no 'good morning'?” She mumbles, before stretching. Her mouth opened wide giving me a disturbing look into her mouth. There were tiny teeth and a large pink tongue. I saw down her throat a bit too.   
  
Feeling slightly ill from seeing that, I only dipped my stalks to her. <I must leave and preform my morning ritual. Then I will take you to feed.>

“Oh, what's for breakfast?” She was gazing around. I felt my hearts thump as I remembered that she didn't feed like us. Quite the inconvenience but it could be remedied with some of the ship's liquid grass rations. I just wondered how long she could survive on those before she starts becoming malnourished.

<I will get you some liquid rations after I finish.> I did not miss the squinting look and frown she gave me.  
  
“Alright then...” She turns away, heading back into the scoop behind us. I did not miss the stiff posture she had as she did.   
  
<The human is looking unhappy.> Arbron stepped out a few moments after Loren had left, his fur ruffled in several places.  
  
<Do you not groom before you go out into public?> I asked, wrinkling my eyes at him.  
  
<Without any females around, why should I bother?> He grumbles but starts flattening a spot on his arm.

Without any females? Did Arbron not care about his hygiene if females weren't around?

<It's good manners for a warrior to be neat.> I chided him, feeling a little bit older by doing so.

<You sound like Bellor.> He was frowning at me.  
  
<Then maybe you should listen to him.> With that I turn away, cantering off to find a spot to preform my ritual.

As I preformed my ritual, I had time to think over what had happened. There were many things weighing on my mind. I was only half concentrating on my ritual as I preformed it.

I lowered my right hoof into the water. After saying a few more words, I spread my arms wide.

Of all solutions she could've offered, it had to be that one. Yes, it could benefit us all if she became an andalite. She was more than likely to keep her memories. But still...

I crushed grass under my right hoof.

I couldn't allow her to give up her humanity for me. I would very much enjoy having her company for years to come but not like that. I don't want her to give up everything for _me.  
  
_ I raised my eyes to the sky, breathing in deep.  
  
There had to be another way. I couldn't allow her to forget me but at the same time I couldn't allow her to become a nothlit. But what could our solution be then? What could we do?  
  
I paused, my tail half-way to my throat.  
  
Yes what _could_ we do?

She was right about morphing, becoming a female andalite could possibly save her from her memory being wiped. It's a rather large possibility that I won't be the one taking her home this time. So things could be much worse as well.

Perhaps, she could become a temporary andalite. She could morph into an andalite, demorph, and morph again every two hours. It could possibly work if my superiors see that she's 'no longer' a human but an andalite.

But how long could I continue to trick them? Maybe once we hide away the time matrix somewhere then perhaps I could take her away. Somewhere it was just me and her, no one else.

The thought of doing so made my hearts thump in my chest before clenching. I felt excitement at the thought of it.

Just me and her...

Yes, I believe I would like that. I would like it very much.

End of Chapter  


 


	3. The Plan

“Wait really?!” Loren hops to her feet, making me fear she would fall over. But surprisingly as a lot of things she does on her two feet, she manages to keep balance. I glance over at Arbron who seems to be sharing the same thoughts I was.

<Yes, but you will not be a nothlit. I believe if you morph and demorph every hour and a half or so. You might keep up the illusion of being trapped in andalite morph doing so.> I looked between the two sternly, squaring my back hooves.  
  
Arbron tips a stalk at me before smirking slightly. <I just hope no one catches her demorphing. Imagine _what_ would happen then. >  
  
<We’ll have to be very careful then don’t we?> I snort quietly, noticing Loren shifting her feet as she gazes at me with her blue eyes.  
  
“Yeah… I guess that’s a good plan.” I smile at her, grateful that she would accept it so easily. I just hope that I am right about this. But at least neither of them had any other concerns it would seem.  
  
<Have you two figured out a plan as to how we will be doing this?> I glance between the two, knowing they had been discussing it earlier.  
  
Arbron smirks at me for a moment before disappearing into our scoop. A few moments later he comes out holding a light blue cube in his hands, face smug. <It wasn’t too hard. In the chaos they forgot to clear out the technology labs on the lower floors.>  
  
I didn’t know if I should be impressed or annoyed that he is a few steps ahead of me already. I almost start frowning but I manage to hold back.  
  
<Ah good, has Loren touched it?> I look towards the golden haired female, tipping a stalk at her as I do.  
  
“No not yet, Arbron said you should have the honor of giving it to me.” Just as she says this, Arbron thrusts it into my hands. I couldn’t help but feel suspicious for a moment.  
  
<Why?> I looked towards my fellow warrior, barely hiding the frown on my face.  
  
<At least when we get in trouble, you’ll have the harsher punishment.> He steps back, just barely out of tail striking range. I glared at him before turning the cube over in my hands.  
  
<Remind me why we are friends again Arbron.> Not that I would consider him a great friend, but he was a friend.  
  
<We’re both crazy that’s why.> He laughs, surprising me a bit. It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't serious.

<Ah, that’s right.> I don’t think I would understand this disease called ‘humor’. It’s too confusing.  
  
I turned my attention to Loren, taking a moment to look around and make sure we weren’t being watched. There weren’t many warriors milling around us and none were looking at us. I guess they had better things to do than watch a pair of idle warriors and an alien.

I turn the cube in my hands for a moment more before turning a stalk to our scoop. <In there.>  
  
I carefully walk past Arbron and Loren, keeping my gaze forward as I did. I tried to look as non-suspicious as possible as I entered. I hear Loren following inside behind me while Arbron settled somewhere outside.  
  
<I’ll just keep watch out here.> Arbron calls from outside.

I scuff a hoof into the ground before carefully offering the cube to Loren. <Just touch it and concentrate. It’ll tingle at first but only for a moment.>  
  
Loren looks between the cube and I before biting her lip. “I guess this is happening… Alright here I go.”  
  
She breathes out slowly before gently touching the cube. A light shiver runs through her body as she narrows her eyes at the cube. I could tell she was a little bit uneasy.  
  
“You weren’t kidding when you said it tingled.” She says as she pulls her hand away once I signal her to.  
  
<Yes, well that means you have become morph capable.> I nervously turn the cube in my hands a few times, wondering what to do with it. <Hey Arbron?>  
  
<Yes? Something I can help you with?> I listen to him getting to his hooves before he parted the flaps and poked his upper body into the scoop.  
  
<Take this and please hide it somewhere safe. I believe we might have to sneak it back in with the others later.> I step towards Arbron before offering the _Escafil_ device to him.  
  
He takes it in his hands then glances it over before nodding. The flaps rustle quietly as he leaves the scoop, hiding the cube in his hip sack. Pleased that he was going to take care of it, I turned my attention to Loren.  
  
It occured to me that we still needed to acquire the female we have on the ship and a few others without anyone finding out what we were doing. That certainly was quite a large problem.  
  
“Elfangor?” I blinked several times realizing that I had been staring at her for the last minute or so. Loren’s eyebrows were scrunched over her eyes as her mouth sets to a frown.

  
<Sorry Loren, I am still thinking about how we shall go about obtaining the other andalite’s DNA. We can not approach them and ask for it.> I quickly explained when her frown deepened.  
  
“Well what do you think? I mean maybe I should shake hands or…” I sighed internally. She didn’t quite understand that my kind don’t really touch each other regularly like humans did. We certainly do not ‘shake hands’.  
  
<We might have to obtain blood or perhaps…> I closed my primary eyes, already feeling like this endeavour is futile. But we were already too far to go back.

But how?  
  
“Get blood?!” Loren’s face scrunches up as she shakes her head. “You mean like, cut them or something then I touch their blood? No way!”

I turned all four of my eyes onto her, frowning at her. She might just have to touch blood whether or not she enjoys it. But getting blood from a female would be quite a bit harder than a male. At least with a male I could ‘accidentally’ cut him and gather the blood afterwards using a patch or something of the like.  
  
<Elfangor!> I snap out of my thoughts once again, feeling slightly upset. I was getting close to a solution!  
  
Arbron comes trotting into the scoop, his eyes bright with excitement. I could tell that something happened, something good.  
  
<What is it Arbron?> I asked, turning a stalk towards him.  
  
<She can acquire me!> He dances on his hooves as if he thought this idea was absolutely genius. Of course, she could always acquire him and then the female. Perhaps me as well?  
  
I internally balked, the idea of her having my DNA upsetting to me. Something was wrong about her having it in her morph and I would absolutely have to refuse. I did not want her to be related to me.  
  
“Can I?” Loren steps forward, pushing past me. She strides up to Arbron who’s smile grows even more smug. He glances between me and her, almost like he was waiting for me to say yes.

<Just get on with it Loren.> I frown at Arbron, a little bit disappointed in his childish behavior. He was a warrior, not some school child. He shouldn’t be jumping from foot to foot like that.  
  
Arbron waves his stalk dismissively as he offers a hand to Loren. Loren looks at his hand before carefully grabbing it with her own. Arbron seems to jerk away for a moment like he was suddenly pinched or something.  
  
<She’s strong.> He laughs.  
  
Loren’s face turns a darker, almost red color before she loosens her grip. Arbron just merely smiles at her.  
  
“So uh… what’s next? Did I do that acquire thing?” Loren looked to me for help.  
  
Oh that is right! I had not told her how to acquire other beings!  
  
<Just concentrate on Arbron and imagine yourself taking in his DNA. He’ll enter a trance-like state when this happens but do not worry, he’ll wake from it in ten seconds.> I instruct her watching as her eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
I wait for her to start acquiring him and I wasn’t disappointed when Arbron’s body goes slightly slack, his eye stalks drooping. I wait a few more seconds before I tell her to let go.  
  
“Alright…” She didn’t take her eyes off of Arbron as she pulls her hand from his. Arbron’s hand falls back to his side before he shakes his head. He look a little bit dizzy but it took a few moments before he was looking perkier.  
  
<That was odd!> He suddenly cries, shaking his hand for a moment. Loren tips her head at him then glances over at me.  
  
“So that’s it? That’s all I gotta do?” She seems not satisfied.  
  
<Yes, now you can morph Arbron. But please refrain from doing so.> I quickly add looking to Arbron. He nods his stalks at me, looking thankful.

<So next we need to get the nurse’s DNA.> Arbron says, tapping a back hoof on the ground. <That isn’t going to be easy. She probably will be guarded.>  
  
I nod my stalks in agreement to this. Arbron was correct in his assumption in her being guarded. Being one of the only two females on the ship, it would be within the captain’s interest to make sure they were protected. They would not be able to defend themselves as well as us males could.  
  
<So how shall we do this?> I could see that Loren was getting upset. But why?  
  
“Maybe one of you should fake getting hurt?” Loren chimes in before Arbron could speak. I glance over at her with one of my stalks then back at Arbron.  
  
That was a rather good idea but faking an injury would be pointless. We have technology that will instantly find any injuries and heal them. If they found out we weren’t really hurt they may become suspicious. Especially if the nurse was to be acquired during it.  
  
<One of us will have to get hurt. Perhaps a tail blade cut on the haunches or the back of the leg?> I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Loren looked even more upset now.  
  
“You really shouldn’t hurt yourselves for me. Maybe there might be another way?” She inquired, looking hopefully up at me. But I shake my stalks.  
  
<This will be easier.> I replied.  
  
<I guess you can since it is your idea.> Arbron smugly looks at me, tail blade flashing. I take a step back as I was startled by the obvious threat display.  
  
<I’d->  
  
“You are not hurting Elfangor!” Loren suddenly breaks into our conversation, glaring at Arbron. Arbron looks down at her surprised before looking back at me then to Loren. He finally just stares at me with a lost look.  
  
<I’m not going to hurt myself!> Arbron takes a few steps back out of my tail range.  
  
<Very well, then who shall?> I ask.  
  
“I will.” Loren bites her lip, looking between us. I felt the fur on my haunches rise at her suggestion. There was certainly no way I was allowing her to hurt herself.  
  
“I mean I’ll be closer to the nurse and I’ll probably be able to touch her…” She mumbles, looking down at the ground.  
  
<Loren, I do not want you to get hurt!> I protested, stomping a back hoof.  
  
<She does have a point.> Arbron interjected.  
  
<No! Absolutely not!> I looked at them both with my eyestalks, nostrils flaring.  
  
“Arbron?” Loren just turns away from me and instead focuses on Arbron. For a moment, I felt jealous again. Why?!  
  
<Yes?> Arbron also turns his attention away from me.  
  
“Cut me.” She holds out her arm before pointing towards her upper arm. I am bristling, starting to take a step forward. But Loren just looks at me, glaring a bit as she does.  
  
<She can heal after she morphs Elfangor, just relax.> Arbron laughs, bringing his tail forward. All of the muscles on my body bunch in preparation to jump forward to stop them.  
  
One wrong slip of his tail and he could cut her entire arm off. I did not know how long a human could survive bleeding out. I did not want to find out either.  
  
< _Careful! > _ I snap as he brings his tail to her arm. Loren’s eyes screw shut before she looks away, teeth gritting. I could feel my hearts starting to pound in anticipation of what was about to transpire.  
  
But one quick slit of his tail and her skin splits apart, red blood oozing out of the wound. I feel my stomachs turn at the sight of the bright red blood, still not at all used to the sight of it.  
  
“Alright, ow… That kinda hurts.” She places a hand on her arm, water collecting at the sides of her eyes. I did have to say that she was rather brave for even doing this in the first place. But still, she was foolish as well.  
  
<Well _Elfangor._ > I snap a stalk to Arbron when he speaks. I watch as he rubs his blade on the ground, wiping off Loren’s red blood. I look at him with a slight look of betrayal. <You better get her to the nurse. I’ll just stay here a bit.>  
  
I huffed at him before gathering up Loren in front of me. She shuffles a bit, sniffling as she does. I could see those water droplets in her eyes starting to roll down her cheeks slowly.  
  
<Are you going to be okay?> I softly ask Loren as we step out of the scoop. She places her hand firmly on her arm before glancing up at me, nodding.  
  
“It just stings a bit that’s all.” She flashes me that toothy human smile of hers before focusing on her arm. I blink then look away, wondering if this was truly a good idea. It did look like the stream of blood was slowing down but I was still worried for her.  
  
<Come.> I move her forward, ignoring the stares of some warriors as we walk down the rows of scoops. I could see several of them looking appalled as they catch a glimpse of Loren’s red blood.  
  
<Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, what is wrong with that human?> I feel my heart's leap as I hear Alloran’s voice. I quickly snap my stalks towards him, a bit startled to find that he was on the same ship as me. Relief washes over me as I could see that he was uninfested as well.  
  
He was not a slave.  
  
<She has hurt herself. I wish to see the nurse so that she may be attended to.> I straighten up, politely dipping my stalks to him.  
  
<I don’t think she can help her. She isn’t an andalite.> Alloran’s nose wrinkles as he looks down at Loren. Loren seems to flinch slightly under his glare, even going as far as to look away.  
  
<Yes but it’s just a surface cut. I’m sure she could help her. Do you know where she might be?> I ask, hopeful that he would be in the mood to answer me.  
  
<She is down by the fifth row of scoops. Make sure to tell the guards that you are here to get the human healed.> He then just moves on, clearly done with this conversation. He was far more egotistical than his disgraced counterpart.  
  
“Well glad to see he’s… ya know.” Loren mumbles, looking at the blood seeping through her fingers. I suck in a breath at the sight of it before hurrying her forward.  
  
<Yes, yes, now let us get to the nurse before you bleed out.> I urge her on urgently.  
  
“I’m not going to bleed out.” Loren suddenly lets out a small giggle.  
  
<What? Why are you laughing?> I snap my stalks to her, eyes widening. Why did she find herself bleeding out so amusing!?  
  
“Because it’s kind of sweet that you’re worried about me.” She grins.  
  
“Oh…” I feel myself heating up under my pelt as I snatch my gaze away from her own. Why did she have to say something so embarrassing like that?

 

* * *

  
  
<How did she manage to get this?> Practitioner Narune-Jerin-Offstai looks at Loren’s upper arm, puzzled.

Narune was a sleek, soft looking andalite female with lovely purple fur. Her eyes were a creamy yellow with a noticeable amount of green towards the centers of them. Her face was shapely, almost statue like.  
  
She was more like one of those sculptures than an actual andalite. She was surprisingly young as well, perhaps five months younger than I.  
  
She was beautiful…  
  
She was perfect for Loren’s morph.  
  
<She brushed into one of our tails while she was walking by and cut herself on it.> I quickly supply, hoping that would be sufficient enough.

<Well I am not too surprised… Two legs and no tail, how did she even walk here?> The doctor turns around to her table, pulling out some gauze from a box. She stretches it out then applies a cream onto the bandage itself before turning back to Loren.  
  
Loren glares at her slightly but says nothing about it. I could tell though she did have a few things to say.  
  
<Alright now, hold still. This bandage has an ointment that will hopefully help bond your skin together and help it heal fast.> The nurse starts wrapping the bandage over her arm. Loren flinches visibly but looks to me, looking like she was wanting me to say something.  
  
<Don’t worry Loren, just wait a moment.> I privately tell her, wondering how we were going to do this.  
  
<There we go, now be careful around tails alright?> The doctor examines her work for a few moments with a pleased look.  
  
“Alright, thanks.” Loren starts taking a step forward. Suddenly her foot that was on the ground twists to the side and she falls into the nurse startling her. Narune does catch her with her own body but looks to me for help.  
  
At least she did until she suddenly goes still, drooping. I stare, knowing that Loren was acquiring her. It did take a few moments before Loren pushes herself off of her.  
  
“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Loren looks up at the female with wide eyes. The nurse shakes her stalks before looking over at her, her yellow eyes narrowing.  
  
<No it’s alright. As I said, I do wonder how you walked here.> She turns away, though I could see that she was more tense than before. I knew that she probably suspected something. But we already got what we wanted anyway.  
  
<Come Loren, let us return to my scoop. Perhaps it is best you stay there for a little bit.> I was already sweeping her out of the tent, using my body to ‘help’ her walk.  
  
The guards look at us as we walk by them. I fake a smile at them as I move Loren on, focusing on getting back to our scoop. I was eager to teach her the _frolis_ maneuver.  
  
<You did good with falling into her. That was a smart idea.> I praise Loren. She looks at me with a small frown before looking down.  
  
“Yeah… intentional…” She mumbles, her face turning a light red again. What was that?

Once we had reached our scoop, Arbron was outside lounging. For a moment I was faintly annoyed that he was lazing about like that when he should be working. But I say nothing as I pass by him and into the scoop.  
  
<So did you do it?> Arbron is getting to his feet, looking into the scoop once he had. Loren peers around me and then does this baffling motion with her hand where she curls them all besides the thumb then sticks it up in the air. Arbron gives her a concern look at this gesture.  
  
<Yes we did.> I answer him looking Loren over.

“Alright, so how do I do this?” Loren nervously wrings her hands together, peering between us as she does. I tip a stalk at her then give her an encouraging smile.  
  
<To perform a _frolis_ maneuver you must mix your two andalite DNA samples together. To do so, close your eyes and imagine both morphs. > I watch as she does exactly as I say. She hums for a moment then nods her head.  
  
“What now?” She asks.  
  
<Now here is the tricky part, you must imagine your two morphs coming together and imagine the end product. The morphing technology will take over most of the changes but other than that, it is up to you.> I shift my hooves, wondering if she would be able to perform it. It takes even the best morphers quite a bit of time to perfect the _frolis_ maneuver.

“Umm… I guess I have it done?” She opens her eyes, looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed together. I suck in a breath wondering if she really had done it. But there was only one way to find out.  
  
<Imagine taking on that new form. Keep that picture in your mind as you morph and do not stop morphing no matter what happens to your body.> I warn her, stomping a front hoof.

She stares at me nervously as she twists her fingers together in front of herself. “Whatever happens to my body? What is that suppose to mean?”  
  
<Morphing is by no means a clean or pleasant experience. I highly recommend closing your eyes during it and not opening them until you’re done.> I notice her biting her lip as her eyes shift from me to Arbron, who was strangely quiet.  
  
I look over at him to see what he is doing and he was simply watching us, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
<I don’t have any input.> He says, smiling a bit.  
  
I sigh then look back at Loren, wondering if she would be able to do it. I hope she doesn't stop half-way through the morphing. I really do hope so.  
  
<Close your eyes Loren.> I instruct her, hoping she would listen.  
  
“A-Alright.” She stammers, eyes closing tight. At first there was nothing happening for a full minute. By the end of the minute I was wondering if the _frolis_ was successful. But another thirty seconds pass by and that’s when the changes started.  
  
The first thing to change was her ears. The grew in length while the shape of them slowly grew pointed. They start slowly pulling out of the sides of her head allowing them to pivot and move unlike the stationary human ears.  
  
The stalks start slowly pushing their way out of her head, the nerves first then the skin and muscle. Her nose quickly melts into her head before four slits start appearing in it’s place.  
  
Her spine is starting to lengthen, stretching out backwards. After a few moments a tail starts forming, the blade already appearing at the end. I was surprised by it’s small size but I say nothing as I continue to watch her morph.

Her second pair legs were already sprouting out of her stomach. First the muscle then the skin and what I assume to be the bone last. Her body lengthen into a tauric form. The sickening snap of her spine bending at the waist makes me flinch. Her hip bone rapidly melted to form the chest and withers of the body.  
  
Her mouth rapidly disappears while creamy purple fur starts slowly appearing over her body. There was an odd squishing sound at her flaccid back legs and suddenly they snap back while the ankles lengthened. The back hips were spreading from the lengthen spine until she could properly stand on all four legs.  
  
Speaking of legs, I wrinkled my nose in disgust as her hardened feet withered until they became hooves. But she was already almost done with her morph.  
  
It took exactly fifteen minutes of her starting and stopping before she had finished her morph.  
  
Her eyes slowly open and I was treated to the incredibly surprising sight of her heterochromatic eyes, one eye yellow like the female’s while the other was green like Arbron’s. She must have done something wrong during the _frolis_ maneuver! That certainly was not normal.

She had chosen a smaller form than Arbron’s but not quite the female’s size either. She was lean with the long legs of Arbron but with the stockiness of the female’s tail. Her blade was small but not too small, a very attractive trait on a female.

What caught my attention the most was her soft, gentle face. The face of a kind female, one perfect for her.

Loren stomps her hooves, eyes shining as she looks over her body. She then looks towards me, eyes wide with delight. I had a feeling she would probably be speaking if she could.

<Loren, open your mind and begin speaking.> I smiled, looking over at Arbron. I immediately start frowning as I watch him look at her from the tip of her eye stalks to the end of her tail, lingering on her substantial haunches.

He notices me glaring at him and gives me a small apologetic smile. <She is rather lovely isn’t she?>  
  
<I agree.> I reply with a satisfied smile. Though for some reason I still feel like confronting him about looking at her like that. It was upsetting.  
  
She ducks her head in response to our praise while the tips of her ears turn light blue, revealing that she was embarrassed. I can feel hearts clenching at her shy gesture. She was just as lovely, even lovelier in fact, as her human form. Just as alluring.

<Loren can you speak?> I ask softly, wondering why she wasn’t attempting to talk. I hope her morph wasn’t a mute, that certainly be a rather large problem. She tips her head at me before smiling.  
  
I nearly rock on my hooves as a wave of delight washes over me. Arbron’s body stiffens as he lifts his tail up slightly, laughing. That wasn't what I had meant, but that certainly was a start.  
  
<Okay, let’s hope no-> Arbron trails off, looking at the outside of the tent. I do the same, wondering what he was looking at.  
  
My blood chilled as I could see the familiar shapes of andalites standing outside of the scoop’s flaps. I back up looking to Loren with an eye. She was staring at the door as well, tail raised and ears perked forward.  
  
The flaps part before War-Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corrass steps in, face grim and hard. A pair of warriors step in beside him, holding a pair of shredders. The tension is quickly rising now.

I suck in a breath as the War-Prince’s stalks come to rest on Loren while his main eyes focus on me. A loud gush of air escapes his nostrils as he flares them. I could practically feel the anger rolling off of him as all four eyes focused on me.  
  
I knew what had happened. The nurse must have figured out that Loren had acquired her and went to tell someone. Sadly, that someone was Alloran. The last andalite I would want finding out about what we had done. Our plan had failed before it even started the final phase.  
  
He breathes out heavily before stepping forward.  
  
<I hope you have a good explanation for…> He motions towards Loren with his tail, making her flinch away to the corner of the scoop. < _this._ You are in quite a bit of trouble Warrior Elfangor. Actually a considerable amount.>

Arbron looks to me and I look to him.   
  
We were not getting off easy, especially if Alloran was our punisher.


	4. No Turning Back

I am silent as I am being led from our scoop to the captain’s scoop. Alloran slowly walking in front of me with Arbron at my side, not daring to even look at me. Behind us, the warriors Alloran had brought.  
  
Loren had been taken and detained in another scoop. She was told not to demorph or they would consider it an act of aggression. But how would that be aggressive? Do they expect for her to become a nothlit?   
  
My stomachs twist at the thought.   
  
What if they really were planning on trapping her? Why would my people do that though? Was a human female really that much of a threat, even with andalite morphing technology?

I could not help the thoughts that are swirling within my anxious mind. We had failed in our plan before we could even begin it properly. Now we were going to be punished with Loren’s fate still undecided or more so, unknown. Things have gone terribly.

I fear for what might happen to Loren. I know my people will be fair but I know they couldn’t let her go now that she has the technology in her blood. There are very few options for her. Very, very few.

<Go.> Alloran pulls back the flap to the Captain’s scoop. I glance towards Arbron with a single stalk but he refuses to meet my eyes as he walks past me. I could tell when Arbron was rather cross with me. He was currently cross with me now.   
  
My legs are feeling rather weak as I walk into the scoop. The captain is waiting at the back with what I assume to be War-Princes. More people to witness my humiliation.   
  
The captain steps away from his small group, chest puffed up and his eye stalks focusing on us us both. I could practically feel the power raditating from him. The kind of power that you wouldn’t even dare to oppose unless you wish to have yourself thoroughly beaten.

<Thank you War-Prince Alloran for bringing this offense to my attention.> The Captain’s voice is deceivingly calm. Alloran dips his stalks respectfully to the Captain.   
  
<You have committed quite the offense, the both of you. Not only had you stolen an _Escafil_ device, but you had also given it to an alien and allowed them to acquire the DNA of one of our nurses without her explicit permission. > The other andalites behind were looking at us, silently judging us. I had a feeling they were our jury and the captain was our prostecutioner.   
  
Out here, there was no Electorate to appoint judges for cases such as these. The law was the captain’s word and nothing else.   
  
<Elfangor-Sirrinel-Shamtul and Arbron-Escadran-Aragin, do you have anything to say to these accusations?> Arbron stiffened beside me at his full name being spoken before turning a stalk to me. My hearts were starting to pound too hard, my stomach clenching further. I would need to be the one to speak.   
  
<No sir, what you have described is exactly what had happened. We claim to be guilty.> I stiffly reply, my fingers clenching at my sides.   
  
<Very well then.> The Captain turns his gaze to the others, privately conversing with them. All of them dipped their stalks to the Captain. It looks like it only took them but a moment to decide our punishment. It was both relieving and frightening.   
  
<We have decided that you will be stripped of your warrior ranks temporarily and demoted to the rank of _aristh_ until we decree that you have earned your rank again. You will be serving under War-Prince Alloran and you will be taking orders from him and who he decides will be your mentors. > I breathe in deeply, sneaking a peek at Alloran, hoping to see his reaction. He was positively smug.

<I will be sure they are worked well.> Alloran bows his stalks to the Captain gracefully. The Captain snorts quietly then looks directly at me, making me stiffen.

<The alien has two choices. She will either become a _nothlit_ or she will have to be kept under andalian captivity on one of the off world space stations until her death. You will tell her this. > He stares at me, waiting for my answer.   
  
At least her memory won’t be erased. But one option meant I will never see her again no matter what I try. It also told me he knew that I had some kind of relationship with the alien. That is probably why he specifically asked me to tell her. It was further punishment for what I had done.

<Yes sir.> I reply stiffly, keeping my eyes on him. I could feel my back legs weakening at the thought of having to explain to Loren that she was going to never see home anyway. I had brought this upon her.  
  
I was guilty.   
  
<Good, now lead them back.> The Captain simply waves his stalk, dismissing us. I sneak at glance at Arbron who seemed to be glaring at the floor. I could tell he had a few words for me once we were alone again.   
  
<Come on then.> Alloran steps aside to allow us to leave the scoop. I dip my stalks to him feeling poorly as I walk past him in silence. All I could think about was how I was going to explain to Loren her choices.

* * *

  
  
The walk back to the scoop that they had marked off for us was silent. I couldn’t even look at her when we entered. I just couldn’t meet her gaze. I just couldn’t bear the look she was giving me.   
  
<Elfangor?> Arbron calls to me, making me look at him. I could tell that he was holding back as he motions towards Loren with a stalk. <You need to tell her.>   
  
I look to Loren and then look away again, feeling my hearts clench. Her worry for me wasn’t something I wanted. I wanted her to worry for herself, not me.   
  
<I do not feel ready Arbron.> I reply to him, shuffling my hooves.   
  
<She still needs to know Elfangor.> Arbron crosses his arms over his chest.

<I know.> I nervously turn a stalk upon Loren. Her heterochromatic eyes were wide with worry as she bristles at her hocks. I knew that she probably was not used to the andalite instincts.  
  
<Loren?> I call to her quietly, approaching her. I sneak a look at the outside of the tent where a pair of warriors stood silently. They did not look into the scoop as I walked towards her.   
  
Loren nervously shifts her hooves, her different colored eyes searching my own. I was wishing to just disappear, not to tell her.   
  
<Loren, can you speak at all?> I ask softly, wondering if she had figured out her voice. Though she stares silently at me for a moment then looks to Arbron with all four eyes before looking back at me.   
  
<Can you… hear me?> I feel myself sag with relief when she spoke. It looks like she had not made a mute morph, it was relieving for certain.   
  
<Yes Loren I can.> I sigh.   
  
<Good. So what happened?!> She takes a few steps towards me, tail raising. I flinch slightly at the sight of her tail but I needed to remind myself that she didn’t understand that was threatening. I wonder how much she was doing is instinctual.   
  
<We have been demoted to _Aristh. > _ I reply calmly, not wanting to scare her any further than she seemed to be. She shifts her front hooves, stamping at the ground a few times.   
  
<I’m sorry…> Her eyes dulled and her stalks drooped. I tip one of my own stalks at her.   
  
<No, it could be far worse Loren. Much, much worse. But we will be working under Alloran, so perhaps I am being too optimistic.> I smile at her, trying to relieve the situation.     
  
<Alloran’s here?> She seems to perk up a bit at the mentioning of his name. I blink before nodding at stalk at her, confirming that yes he was. Loren looks relieved for some odd reason. But I decide that it was probably because Alloran wasn’t infested anymore.

<Good… So um… Can I change back then?> She turns a stalk at me, still focusing unnervingly on me with all four eyes.   
  
<Yes and no… it is your choice to.> I reply quickly, feeling my stomachs clench again. I notice the twitch of her tail before she lowers it to the ground, tipping her head to the side.

<And that means?> She seems to be trying to frown but she was just twitching her facial muscles that control her nostrils.   
  
<You can go back to being a human but you will never be allowed to morph again. More than likely they will take you away to an off planet colony to make sure you do not cause trouble.> I didn’t add that we might never see each other again if she does. I was afraid of swaying her to stay an andalite. I so dearly did not wish to see her throw away her former self just for me. <The other choice is…>   
  
<Going nothlit?> She quickly says, eyes narrowing.   
  
I sag. <Yes, Loren. You stay an andalite and effectively become one of us. That will  cause the morphing technology to short thus deactivating it and rendering it useless..> I was almost cursing Escafil for not trying to figure out a way to fix that fault in the morphing technology. This could all have been avoided if they simply worked on it longer.

<Will you come with me if I do decide to go back to being a human?> She takes a couple of steps forward.   
  
I could not lie to her. I was hoping she wouldn’t ask but I knew the question had to be answered. <No Loren, we… may never see one another again. You must think about this carefully Loren. I->   
  
She waves her tail angrily before slamming it into the ground. I notice Arbron jerking a stalk towards us, startled. I nervously gesture that it was alright but he didn’t take his stalk off of us. I didn’t feel comfortable with him watching us.

<Then I’ll stay an andalite Elfangor!> She snaps. <Why didn’t you just say that in the first place? Why didn’t you tell me we’re going to be separated?>  
  
<Because Loren,> I could feel my nerves making the fur on my haunches rise in response to my stress. <I do not want you to give up who you are… I don’t want you to give up being a human.>   
  
<Elfangor… Even if I decide to stay a human what’s the point? I won’t be going home ever again and I won’t be seeing you.> Her voice noticeably grew quiet, more withdrawn. <I don’t want to lose everything just to stay a human. If I’m going to give something up then it’s going to be my humanity… I don’t want…>   
  
She sags, her tail thumping against the ground as it falls.

I am feeling guilty. None of this should be happening. This should not be a choice she has to make for any reason. But yet… I have a feeling that I had wanted this. I was disgusted that it could be possible that I had wanted things to go this way. I had created this timeline after all…

Was I the monster?  
  
<Loren… if that is what you want then I will not be stopping you. But please… if you do change your mind do it before you have fifteen minutes left.> I look at her pleadingly, wishing that she would. But she was right, she might keep her humanity but she will lose everything else.   
  
<How long do I have?> She asks quietly, sitting down on her haunches.

<An hour.> I reply.  
  
<Alright…> Silence fell upon us and for the first time in a few minutes I look at Arbron. He looks at me before narrowing his eyes.   
  
<She is staying an andalite isn’t she?> Arbron asks me privately.   
  
<Yes…> I did not keep out the sadness in my thoughts.   
  
Arbron looks to Loren before back at me. He nods his stalks then silently walks to her side, pressing his up against her’s. For a moment I feel anger bubbling up inside of me at the sight of him pressing against her but I do realize that he was simply comforting her.

Arbron… was certainly a strange andalite. Only family will comfort one another like that. I wish… I had been brave enough to do the same for her.   
  
Turning away from the sight I walk to the other end of the scoop, facing the wall. I close my eyes, wondering if I should find the time matrix. I would need to figure out a way to sneak off but that would be rather hard with Alloran on our tails. But if I do get my hands on it perhaps… just perhaps… I could fix all of this.

* * *

  
  
I silently counted down the minutes until Loren was one of us… forever. I feel a moment of despair as the fifteen minute mark passes by and I only see her standing at the end of the tent looking outside up at the sky. What was she thinking of?   
  
I suck in a breath before breathing out slowly. Arbron watches me as I walk to her side, tail trembling. I press silently against her body just as Arbron had, feeling myself shake slightly as her warm body squished up against my own. She looks at me with a faintly surprised look before she leans into me in response. For a moment I feel my hearts starting to beat faster as she rests herself against me.

But knowing how humans are, this was more likely a friendly gesture on her part than a romantic. After all, humans were a rather touchy species.   
  
<What are you thinking of Loren?> I ask her softly once she returns her gaze to the sky.   
  
<Home.> She answers me.   
  
<Ah…> Once again guilt eats at me. She will never be seeing that again and it was all my fault.   
  
<Ya know, my parents are probably worried sick about me. They've probably called the police by now and well… they’ll never find me anyway. They’ll look for awhile but then they’ll probably figure I was kidnapped and killed. Or that I probably ran away.> I could feel her starting to tremble against me. <My mom… she probably wouldn’t give up on me. She’ll keep looking. She’ll never know that I’m far, far away on some alien planet alive. She’ll never know. They won’t know.>   
  
I flinch as she buries her face into my chest, trembling. I realize that she was crying now which for some odd reason made me want to stop it. I did not know how. I knew her parents would miss her just as she would miss them. I knew that she would never stop missing home. I knew I certainly wouldn’t if I was in her position.   
  
<Loren, maybe one day we might see them.> I quietly brush my tail against her’s. I was surprised to feel her curl her tail over mine then squeeze. I once again had to remind myself she was most likely not doing this romantically.

<You don’t need to lie to me Elfangor. I know I won’t.> She sighs pulling away from me. I feel myself missing her touch but I did not move to press against her again.

<If… you are welcome into my family if you so wish to Loren. I know my parents would be uncertain but I’m sure they’ll accept you.> I smile at her slightly. She turns a stalk towards me before smiling sadly.   
  
<Thank you Elfangor. I would… love that.> She brushes her tail along the ground looking up again. <I really would.>   
  
<Two minutes left.> Arbron calls to us, deadpan. I turn a stalk towards him feeling slightly irritated that he would just tell us that.   
  
<I guess this is it huh?> Loren murmurs, primary eyes closing.   
  
<Yes.> I focus all four of my eyes upon her face nervously. She was looking at me with her stalk eyes, looking as if she wanted to say something.   
  
She did something that surprised me greatly.

She took a step towards me before reaching out to my hand with her own. She then shuffles until she is pressing her flank against mine while slipping her hand into mine, palm to palm. I feel an odd tingle run up my arm and I could feel my face heating up in response. I could feel her squeezing my hand with her weaker one as she continues to look up at me.   
  
My rapidly beating hearts made me feel dizzy as she rests her head upon my shoulder. I am tempted to tell her that what she was doing was considered something only to be done between intended mates. But I have a feeling she didn’t care. For that last minute I wonder if she intended her touch to be loving.   
  
I feel myself hoping that she was.   
  
<Loren?> I finally decide to pull away from her, well aware of one of the guards staring at us with an unsettled expression. <It is over.>   
  
Loren slowly pulls away from me, slipping her hand away from my own. She keeps her gaze to the ground as she nods her head. I feel the urge to brush my fingers against her soft cheeks to comfort her. But I refrain. 

I cast a glance over at Arbron as Loren shuffles away to her own part of the scoop, leaving me alone. I find myself startled to see him giving me the gesture for ‘you did well’ with his stalks. I once again feel my face heating up at his smug expression. What was he thinking that meant?!  
  
I suck in a breath before tearing my gaze away from Arbron’s to look at Loren. She is laying on the ground now, curling up. I glance over at Arbron, this time a little less surprised to see him making a motion for me to join her. I wanted to snap at him for his forwardness but he steps forward until he makes it to the front of the scoop, blocking the view inside with his body.   
  
<Just go, I’ll watch out for ol’ flakey hooves.> He smiles at me, crossing his arms over his chest. He was certainly implying a lot for someone who knew little.   
  
I flick my ears at him then make my way to Loren. I lower myself to the ground in front of her, shuffling so that we were rather close, knees almost touching. She opens her primaries looking up at me with those mismatched eyes. I feel my hearts once again pounding as I look at her.   
  
She leans forward before wrapping her arms around me as I found myself once again nonplussed by her gesture. I didn’t know what to do so I decide maybe this was a gesture that was returned. Perhaps this was another way a human comforts another.   
  
I carefully wrap my arms around her body as well. She leans her upper body into me until she could rest her head on my chest, turning so that her ear was pressed against it.   
  
<Thank you Elfangor.> She quietly says, relaxing into me. I slightly dig my fingers into her fur before eye smiling down at her, my hearts thundering within my chests.   
  
<You are welcome, Loren.>

 

End of Chapter


End file.
